


Ink Spots and Espresso Shots

by unstxblecos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats and Crows, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Someone please help asahi, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, coffee shop owner kuroo, hinata also runs away a lot, kuroo needs to get his feelings in check
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstxblecos/pseuds/unstxblecos
Summary: At the age of fifteen, you receive your soulmate tattoo. The size of the tattoo varies depending on the soulmate pair, but soulmates receive the same tattoo in the exact same location.Some go years without finding their soulmates, some find relationships outside of their fated person.Tetsurou Kuroo was blessed with two large owl wings that spread from his shoulder blades. He thinks the piece is beautiful, but he also thinks that his soulmate would also look pretty with the same piece. Whoever they are.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Azumane Asahi/Tendou Satori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Ink Spots and Espresso Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Word count: 2.4K
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Hi welcome to Oliver wanted to write a different soulmate au and so he came up with this.
> 
> I’m also still technically writing this so have like a preview :)

"You know you can't avoid him forever, right?" Kuroo hummed as he sat on the arm of the couch, peering down at the ginger that was sprawled out on his couch. The ravenette let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his untamed hair. Shouyo let out a whine as he removed the arm from over his eyes, looking over at his friend as his gaze met the bedhead's. "But.." he started before quickly getting interrupted by Kuroo, "Shouyo, you've gotta go home at some point, dude. You can't just avoid your issues with Tobio forever." The former middle blocker sighed as he watched Hinata shift around on the couch, before electing to sit himself up.

The ginger had shown up at Kuroo's apartment a few days prior after getting into a heated argument with his boyfriend, Tobio Kageyama, to which, like the last few arguments, Hinata settled for running out and finding somewhere to crash. The ravenette placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, offering a solemn glance before continuing, "All relationships come with issues, but you can't just run away from your problems. You gotta go home and talk things out with him." Another sigh left Hinata's lips as he shifted a bit on the couch, staring down at his lap before mumbling, "I know, but..." Kuroo gently flicked the ginger's ear before making tsk noise, grumbling a bit, "Not buts, you're gonna get your ass up off this couch and go talk to your damn boyfriend. You've hogged this couch long enough!"

The ravenette immediately stood and made his way so he could stand in front of Hinata, crossing his arms over his chest as glared down at the smaller male, who let out a nervous laugh. "Cmon Kuroo... can't we talk about this?" The male tried before a hand wrapped around his wrist, and Kuroo pulled Hinata off the couch, dragging him towards the front door. He quickly shoved him out and slammed the door before yelling, "Go talk to him! And stop coming to me to rescue you!" He couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled from his lips as he listened to Hinata's whines and protests outside his apartment door, shaking his head.

He knew Hinata meant well, and the smaller male was always quick to show his gratitude to the former captain, but some things you couldn't run away from. Kuroo knew that better than anyone. The ravenette let out a deep sigh before he made his way back towards his bedroom, checking the time on his watch before running a hand through his hair. Almost time for work. He stretched his arms above his head, moving towards his closet to slip a black t shirt off it's hanger and grabbing his apron. Before slipping on the shirt, Kuroo stopped in front of the tall mirror that hung on the wall next to his closet and turned around to peer at the expanse tattoo the decorated almost the entirety of his back.

Two large owl wings sprouted from the middle of his shoulder blades and cascaded down to his mid back. The details of the tattoo were intricate, and Kuroo remembered the first time he saw it on his sixteenth birthday, and being absolutely in awe of the design. To this day, he was still in awe of his soulmate tattoo. The few others who have seen the tattoo had complimented on its beauty, to which Kuroo would always respond with that his soulmate probably also looked gorgeous with the huge set of wings on their back as well. Who wouldn't?

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Kuroo gently traced the part of the tattoo that reached the top of his shoulder, before retracting his hand and pulling the black tee over his head. No more daydreaming or you'll be late for work... again. Not that Sugawara minded Kuroo being late. Cats & Crows cafe usually ran pretty smoothly without the bed head there, but it still felt like Kuroo needed to be there in case any of his employees caused any fusses. The ravenette hummed to himself again as he finished dressing himself before grabbing his keys and apron, making his way to the front door.

Stepping foot outside, Kuroo swiftly locked the door before sauntering down the steps, still humming the same tune from before. He twirled his keys around his index finger as he made his way quickly towards the café. A few familiar faces greeted him as he walked past, to which he would respond with a soft smile and a gentle hello before finally arriving at his destination. He pulled open the doors to Cats & Crows, immediately being greeted with the fresh smell of coffee, a scent that the ravenette grew to love. A voice rang out from behind the bar, "Well, look at what the cat dragged in.~" Kuroo shook his head as Suga, who was standing by the sink, dried off his hands, presumably just getting off his break as his apron was loosely tied around his waist. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, had to kick a tangerine out of my apartment for the millionth time this month," Kuroo playfully grumbled before placing his apron his neck, making his way around the bar, tying it quickly around his waist. "Hinata ran away to your apartment again?" Asahi, one of the other baristas, questioned as he finished clean the press, dropping the wash rag into the sanitizer bucket and drying his hands on his apron. "Yeah," Kuroo responded, as he stepped over to the sink, washing his hands as he playfully shook his head, "He got into another bad argument with Tobio a few days ago, and resorted to his usual run away from the situation, hence why he ended up on my doorstep." Eita, who was finishing up pastries not far from the trio, piped up and raised a brow, "I'm assuming you said something to him, Kuroo. You can't keep letting him use you as an escape." The ravenette only sighed before he flashed his coworker a smile, "I told him he needed to talk to Kageyama, and that he couldn't keep running away from his boyfriend. As well as he was hogging my couch." Suga chortled at Kuroo's last statement, causing the other to whip around, and whine, "What?! He was! I haven't been able to watch my shows in like three days because of him!" The others joined Suga in laughing at the misfortune of their distraught coworker, before they all went about their usual business.

The front door swung open, and the usual chime went off, causing all four baristas to look up and shout warmly, "Welcome to Cats & Crows!" The new addition grinned as he walked up to the register, and when Kuroo saw the striking uniform, he couldn't help but let out a teasing snicker, "Well, Officer Sawamura, didn't strike you as a coffee person." Daichi only chuckled before shaking his head, and replying, "I'm not. I'm just here to drop off Suga's keys, since he so graciously decided to leave them this morning." As if on cue, the silver haired male was quick to Daichi's side, pressing a firm kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as keys were placed directly placed into his palm. "Thank you, baby," Suga hummed as he gave Daichi another kiss, "You're my hero." The brunette grinned at the affection before chuckling, "I don't know what you'd do without me." Kuroo looked towards Asahi and Eita, pointing to his mouth and making a gag face until he felt Suga hit his shoulder, laughter bubbling from his lips. "Sorry, sorry!"

Daichi and Kuroo chatted away for a few moments before the brunette glanced at his watch and yelped, "Shit! I'm gonna be late for work." He quickly gave his boyfriend a kiss before he waved goodbye to the others, offering a smile. "Keep up the good work, guys!" With that, he stumbled out the door, and Kuroo chuckled at the sight before looking over at Sugawara, raising a brow. The silverette caught the bed head's glance before quipping, "what?" This caused Kuroo to chortle before stating, "How did you manage to get a meathead like him for a soulmate?" Eita snickered softly from somewhere behind the ravenette, who yelped as Suga elbowed him in the ribs. "He's not a meat head!" Rolling his eyes, the smaller male moved around Kuroo and went back to doing his duties before he was interrupted by Daichi. "Right sure, he isn't," the ravenette snickered before a "I heard that!" came from the back, causing him to double over in laughter.

Around lunchtime, the cafe became pretty busy, as it usually did. Kuroo called out names for orders as Asahi and Eita both handed him drink orders as well as pastries, giving customers a warm smile before calling out the next name. Amongst the chaos, the front door opened and the bell chimed as a group of four waltzed in. Kuroo spoke up as he handed an old woman her cappuccino, "I'll be right there!" He huffed as he dusted his hands before dashing over to the register, allowing Suga to take his place. He gave a warm - yet also very fake - smile as his gaze traveled to the group that walked in, his eyes widening as he recognized two members of the group. The dual toned man beside Hinata grinned as he spread his arms wide, "Kubro!!" That once fake smiled turned into a real one as he watched Bokuto step up to the register. "What brings you here, Bo?" The ravenette asked as he leaned against the register, before looking over at Hinata and greeting him as well. "Well," Bokuto started as he ran a hand through his hair, before gesturing to Hinata, "After short stuff went and talked to his lover boy this morning, we wanted to grab some coffee before we headed off to practice." Bokuto's eyes widened as he came to a realization, and turned to face the other two gentlemen behind him. "Oh, Kuroo, these are our other teammates -.." One male with (obviously dyed) blonde hair stepped forward and offered a smile, shoving his hands further into his pockets, "Atsumu Miya. Nice to meet you. Bo-kun over here doesn't ever shut up about the fun you guys had in high school." Bokuto let out a whine as he began to complain to Atsumu about how he "wasn't supposed to tell Kuroo that", before the other stepped forward and adjusted his mask a bit, "I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa, pleasure to meet you, Kuroo-san." Kuroo nodded in greeting before turning his attention back to Bokuto, "So, you mentioned getting coffee, or are you just gonna stand in my entryway like a loser?" He had a teasing tone to him, and his smile never faltered as the men gathered around his register.

After taking the quartet's orders, Kuroo stepped away from the register to once again help Asahi, who looked at him knowingly. Without looking at him, the ravenette mumbled to the brunette, "Don't give me that look, Asahi. I know what you're about to say." Suga's interested peaked as he moved away from the sink to push himself into the conversation between the two males. "About to say what, hm?~" the silverette asked as he batted his eyelashes, causing Eita to chortle from his side of the bar. "God you're such a high schooler, Koushi," Kuroo grumbled, but smiled nonetheless. "I wasn't gonna say anything," Asahi defended, chuckling as he finished off the topping on Hinata's drink, before starting on Atsumu's. "Righhhtttt," the taller male rolled his eyes playfully, purring a cap on Sakusa's latte before adding whipped cream to Bokuto's. "You sure you weren't gonna tell me about how you saw the way he looks at me, like you have the past fifteen times he's come in?" The brunette feigned offense as he looked to Kuroo, "I would never."

Kuroo felt his gaze wander over to where the group was sitting, silently admiring Bokuto's side profile as well as the way the sun made his irises appear like liquid gold. The ravenette picked out every small detail on the other male's features; from the soft collection of freckles that dusted across the bridge of his nose to the small scar that adorned his upper lip. Kuroo smiled faintly as he recalled the story that Bokuto told him regarding the scar. His gaze continued to study the male before him before a pair of intense golden eyes met his. Heat rose quickly as he realized he was caught staring, immediately tearing his eyes away from Bokuto, and ignoring Asahi's knowing stare. The pair quickly finished's the quartet's order, and Kuroo immediately busied himself with cleaning in hopes to avoid interaction with the dual-haired male.

But the universe had it out for him. A tap sounded against the counter in front of Kuroo, causing the ravenette to look up abruptly. His eyes immediately met the golden gaze of Bokuto, who had a soft smirk plastered on his face. "How can I help you, Bo?" Kuroo visibly cringed as he heard his own voice crack, hoping that the other male wouldn't notice. Uneasiness rolled off the barista in waves as he watched Bokuto's eyes dart about, presumably studying Kuroo's features and very much flustered face. "You know, Tetsu," Bokuto started, his smirk curling into a knowing smile, causing Kuroo's heart to skip a beat, "if you wanna stare, you just gotta ask." The male moved forward so that he was leaning against the counter on his forearms, inching closer to Kuroo. "Or you could always take a picture. It'll last longer." The ravenette felt the heat in his cheeks increase tenfold as Bokuto chuckled at his reaction, sending him a wink and mumbling as he sauntered away towards his group, "Thanks for the drink, Tetsu~" Asahi and Suga looked from Kuroo's coloring face to the retreating figure of one Koutarou Bokuto, before the silverette piped up, "Did I just see what I think just saw?" Kuroo whipped around so his back was facing Bokuto and decrease the chance of the male catching sight of his pure red face. The ravenette shook his head and mumbled about needing to get something from the cooler, going to push past Eita as he made his way towards the back, slipping his apron off his torso. Eita raised a brow as he looked from Kuroo to the other two, asking in a confused tone, "What the hell happened?" Asahi glanced over at Suga before his gaze moved on towards the quartet, who were completely oblivious to the stares coming from the three baristas. "I think Kuroo finally realized what I've been trying to tell him."


End file.
